goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pratt
Peter Pratt was an English actor. Biography Born in Eastbourne, East Sussex, Pratt joined the D'Oyly Carte Opera Company in 1945 and remained with them for fourteen years. After this time he joined the BBC Drama Repertory Company and appeared in such shows as A Month in the Country. Pratt also made several appearances on television, as Westermann in Van der Valk, Dr. Peter Ferris in The Story of Ruth and the decaying incarnation of The Master in Doctor Who. Pratt passed away in 1995. Singing A principal D'Oyly Carte Opera Company for several seasons, Pratt was an understudy in many major productions before his breakthrough as Robin Oakapple in Ruddigore. In 1951, Pratt began to take on many of the roles he had understudied full time, including Sir Joseph Porter in H.M.S. Pinafore and Major-General Stanley in The Pirates of Penzance. He also played Sir Anthony Absolute in All in Love. Stage The Yeomen of the Guard (1947) *Tower warders, under orders (contains solo lines) *Here's a man of jollity *I have a song to sing, O! *Finale Act I *Night has spread her pall once more *Hark! What was that, sir? *Finale Act II The Mikado (1947) *If you want to know who we are *A Wand'ring Minstrel I *Our Great Mikado, virtuous man *Behold the Lord High Executioner *I've Got a Little List *Finale Act I *Mi-ya Sa-ma *A more humane Mikado *The criminal cried as he dropped him down *Finale Act II Cox and Box (1948) *Rataplan (solo) *Stay, Bouncer, Stay (duet) *Who are You, Sir? (contains solo lines) *Finale: My Hand upon It (contains solo lines) The Pirates of Penzance (1948)(understudy) *Hold, monsters (contains solo lines) *I am the very model of a modern Major-General (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Then, Frederic, let your escort lion-hearted (contains solo lines) *Hush, hush, not a word! (contains solo lines) *Finale, Act II (contains solo lines) The Mikado (1948)(understudy) *Behold the Lord High Executioner (contains solo lines) *As some day it may happen (contains solo lines) *I am so proud (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Here's a how-de-do (contains solo lines) *The criminal cried as he dropped him down (contains solo lines) *See how the Fates their gifts allot (contains solo lines) *The flowers that bloom in the spring (contains solo lines) *On a tree by a river (solo) *There is beauty in the bellow of the blast (duet) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) The Yeomen of the Guard (1948)(understudy) *I have a song to sing, O! (contains solo lines) *How say you, maiden, will you wed? (contains solo lines) *I've jibe and joke (solo) *Oh! a private buffoon is a light-hearted loon (solo) *Hereupon we're both agreed (duet) *Hark! What was that, sir? (contains solo lines) *When a wooer goes a-wooing (contains solo lines) The Gondoliers (1948)(understudy) *From the sunny Spanish shore (contains solo lines) *In enterprise of martial kind (contains solo lines) *I stole the prince (contains solo lines) *Try we life-long (contains solo lines) *With ducal pomp (contains solo lines) *To help unhappy commoners (duet) *I am a courtier grave and serious (contains solo lines) H.M.S. Pinafore (1949) Bill Bobstay *We sail the ocean blue *But tell me, who's the youth? (duet) *The nightingale *A maiden fair to see *My gallant crew, good morning ... I am the Captain of the Pinafore *A British Tar *Finale, Act I *Kind Captain, I've important information (duet) *He is an Englishman *Here, take her, sir *Finale, Act II Sir Joseph Porter (understudy) *Now Give Three Cheers (contains solo lines) *When I Was a Lad (contains solo lines) *For I Hold That on the Sea (contains solo lines) *Nevermind the Why and Wherefore (contains solo lines) *Farewell, my own (contains solo lines) *Here, take her Sir (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Patience (1949) Major Murgatroyd *It's clear that mediaeval art (contains solo lines) *If Saphir I choose to marry (contains solo lines) Reginald Bunthorpe (understudy) *In a doleful train two and two we walk (contains solo lines) *Am I alone and unobserved? (solo) *So go to him, and say to him (duet) *When I go out of door (duet) The Gondoliers (1949) *List and learn (contains solo lines) Ruddigore (1949) *I know a youth (duet) *My boy, you may take it from me (duet) *In sailing o'er life's ocean wide (contains solo lines) *When I'm a bad Bart, I will tell taradiddles! (contains solo lines) *I once was as meek (duet) *Painted emblems of a race (contains solo lines) *Away, remorse!" ... For thirty-five years I've been sober and wary (solo) *My eyes are fully open (contains solo lines) The Sorcerer (1953) *My name is John Wellington Wells (solo) *Sprites of earth and air (contains solo lines) *Oh, I have wrought much evil with my spells (duet) Princess Ida (1954) *If you give me your attention (solo) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) All In Love (1964) *The Lady Was Made to Be Loved (duet) Gallery prattstanley.jpg|'Major-General Stanley' in The Pirates of Penzance. prattkoko.jpg|'Ko-Ko' in The Mikado. prattpoint.jpg|'Jack Point' in The Yeomen of the Guard. prattduke.jpg|'The Duke of Plaza-Toro' in The Gondoliers. prattporter.jpg|'Sir Joseph Porter' in H.M.S. Pinafore. prattbunthorpe.jpg|'Reginald Bunthorpe' in Patience. prattantonio.jpg|'Signor Antonio' in The Gondoliers. prattchancellor.jpg|'Lord Chancellor' in Iolanthe. prattrobin.jpg|'Robin Oakapple' in Ruddigore. prattking.jpg|'King Gama' in Princess Ida. Pratt, Peter